Golden Sun Tennis
by Top Gear
Summary: Its greatness! Haha haha Ha Ha HaHa
1. Default Chapter

Lance jumps into the air and does a tornado ball! Felix tries to stop but is pushed out of the way. The Hawks wins the game! Felix and Mia team has lost the match.  
  
So how do you feel Lance Fakiner and you Ivan? "Were here to play the game and two see if there is anyone that is at are skill," Lance said. Do you have any quotes for the world times? "Yes it get out of my way." Lance said calmly." Ivan already in the locker."  
  
And that's the end of the of the first world inland match. The ambulances are here now to pick up Felix. See you next time.  
  
"Lance, what did you think of those players we just played? They seemed harder then other." Ivan said. "They were harder then others but there not what were looking for" Lance said. "Does your arm still hurt from the ice ball." "Yes but only a little." Ivan replied. "Better get going, I think they are going to try to break the lock again."  
  
Lance and Ivan walked out the back way. Lots of it people were there but they just walked by them with there tennis uniform still on. It had black pants and shirts. With two white lines down the sides them and a white hawk in the middle of the shirt.  
  
An hour later they got home. Garet and his partner John were there. "We challenge you to a match" Garet said. "Ok, three sets and two games for each set" Lance replied.  
  
Ten minutes later they were on the court. "Remember the rules no magic powers until the second set." the judge said.  
  
It was lance's serve first. He smashes the ball over to Garet. Garet dives for the ball, he hits it but it doesn't go over the net. 15-0 Lance goes again, he hits the ball over to John. John does a lob over the net and Ivan hits it to the ground. 30-0 Garet gets two points and ties it at 30-30. Then Lance and Ivan get two more points, wining the first game and then, Garet serves, they win the next game with ease.  
  
It's the second set so they can use magic. It was Ivan's serve now, to get the magic started he did a tornado ball first. John was ready for it and he jumped into the tornado with a fire ball ready. He hit the ball and scored a point so he could get the score to be 0-15 Ivan served a wind slash this time. Garet was ready for it he had a fire wall ready to go. He put his racket on the floor. Suddenly a wall of fire came from the ground hitting the ball to there side again. Lance went forward and hit the ball with Plasma, scoring a point for them. 15-15. Garet and John were mad and they one the set.  
  
It was the third set, Lance's serve he starts of with Plasma. About ten minutes later the score was each of them were tied with one set and one game. The person who won this game wins. The plasma goes across the field, but is hit back with a fire dragon. Ivan goes up with a wind slash ready, though he missed. It was 0-15. This time Lance hits a tornado and scores a point so its 15-15. They both are at 30-30 in five minutes. Lance and Ivan score one more point. Its 40-30 Lance hits a wind slash, but it is hit back. Lance goes forward to hit the ball, Ivan goes back to hit it. They both hit at the same time, it was a tornado/wind slash! John went to hit it but the wind slash hit him out of the court. Garet went for the tornado, but was twisted around by it. Then was also thrown out of the court.  
  
The hawks win the game the game! Lance walked over to be Garet was and said," No one wins against the Hawks" Lance and Ivan left them quickly after. 


	2. Ivan Betrays

Lance and Ivan win another match. Later in the lock room, Ivan says" You're not helping me at all! I have to all the work!" "Well, leave me if you want. I don't care if you leave." Lance said. "Ok I'm leaving" Ivan said. When he's about to leave Lance pushes him out of the back door. Ivan falls in to the road and yells "This is the thanks I get!" Then Faran runs over Ivan with his new Hummer. That has spikes on the wheels. He yells to Lance "Go Go!" 


	3. Ivan Loses

Lance was walking in to his back alley were he had his club. When Ivan comes into the alley with a used, crappy hummer. Lance takes out his racket and a ball. He shoots a tornado ball at Ivan, it hits him and he fall in to the road. A few cars come along and run him over. Faran comes in his Hummer, but sees him later in his mirror. 


	4. Ivan trys

Lance and Ivan win another match. Later in the lock room, Ivan says" You're not helping me at all! I have to all the work!" "Well, leave me if you want. I don't care if you leave." Lance said. "Ok I'm leaving" Ivan said. When he's about to leave Lance pushes him out of the back door. Ivan falls in to the road and yells "This is the thanks I get!" Then Faran runs over Ivan with his new Hummer. That has spikes on the wheels. He yells to Lance "Go Go!" 


End file.
